Internal safety structures for vehicle tires are well known in the art. These devices are designed to mitigate against the effects of a blowout.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,560,609 shows a tire that is normally supported by an inner tube which is inflated through a first valve in the wheel rim. The inner tube has an added internal tube which expands to fill the tire in case the regular inner tube becomes punctured or torn from a blow out. The internal tube is inflated through a second valve in the wheel rim.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,008,743 illustrates a tubeless tire that is inflated through a first valve in the wheel rim. An inner tube is added inside the tire and inflated to partially fill the volume of the tire through a second valve in the wheel rim. If the tire loses pressure, the inner tube expands to provide emergency support between the tire tread and the wheel rim.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,153,095 shows a small inner tubeless tire installed inside a larger outer tubeless tire. In one embodiment, the outer tire is inflated through a first valve in the wheel rim between the beads for the outer and inner tires and the inner tire is inflated through a second valve in the wheel rim. In another embodiment, the inner tire is inflated through a valve in the tire rim and the outer tire is inflated by a hypodermic needle through its sidewall.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,216,809 discloses a tubeless tire mounted on a wheel rim that is inflated through a first valve in the rim. An inner tube is inserted inside the tire and is inflated to partially fill the volume of the tire. The inner tube is inflated through a threaded opening in the rim by a needle inflator through a second valve in the wall of the inner tube having a structure similar to that found in a sports balls. After the inner tube is inflated, the needle is withdrawn from the second valve in the inner tube and the hole in the wheel rim is closed with a threaded plug. The tubeless tire may then be inflated through the first valve.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,557,604 shows a tubeless tire mounted on a wheel rim. A toroidal safety liner is inserted inside the tubeless tire. The safety liner is fabricated of a resilient material and has a small hole in its side. When the safety liner is compressed, air passes out of the small hole. When the compressive force is removed, the safety liner resiliently assumes its original toroidal shape as air passes into it through small hole in its side. During assembly of the wheel, the safety liner is compressed and a plug is used to close the small hole and keep the safety liner compressed. One bead of the tubeless tire is installed on the wheel rim and the compressed safety liner is inserted inside the tire. Before the second bead is installed on the rim, the plug is removed allowing the safety liner to slowly return to its toroidal shape. Before this can happen fully, the second bead is installed on the rim. The safety liner finally assumes its toroidal shape inside the assembled wheel. If a blowout or other leak occurs, the safety liner maintains the shape of the tire for a period of time as the air inside the safety liner slowly leaks out of the small hole.